


Footsteps

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Series: Mike and Charlie [1]
Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 1x04, Comfort, Eddie - Freeform, Footsteps, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 1x04. Charlie helps Mike take his mind off Eddie. Charlie/Mike if you squint. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps.

In the short amount of time he'd been at Graceland, he noticed things, lots of things. One of them being how each of the agents' footsteps sounded.

Each person was different; distinctive in their own way, in how they walked and behaved.

The first sound of footsteps he'd noticed was Briggs'.

He had this heavy kind of walking. It had a twinge of uncertainty in it, whether or not he should walk into a room or not. But it also gave the presence of authority and power, sending people a message that he should not be messed with.

The next set of footsteps he'd noticed was Johnny's.

Despite his jumpy nature, they were very subtle – when he wasn't wearing flip-flops of course. But sometimes, even then, they were very subtle. Maybe it was because he was a Navy SEAL trainee. Or maybe it was just so he could have an advantage when surprising, scaring, or pranking people. Who knew?

Next, was Jakes'

His was sort of hard to distinguish. Just like the owner of those footsteps.

Jakes' were stealthy, like a lone wolf; ready to strike and stake it's claim. But it also was calm and sometimes, it seemed like they were weary from all the secrets he was carrying.

Then there was Paige.

Her footsteps were very hard describe. It gave out a sense of pride and a can-do type of attitude. A hint of fear was noticed, but not fear originated from her, fear to all those who were to stand in her way. But sometimes he'd mix the sound of her footsteps with Johnny's. They both had some subtly to it - probably to play pranks on other people.

Who was he missing? Oh yeah, the pair of footsteps whose destination was him.

Charlie.

The sound of her footsteps described her perfectly. They were welcoming and soft and gentle. They gave a calm presence, but also gave a sense of authority and power like Briggs'.

So when he heard her footsteps coming towards him, he wasn't at all surprised. It was like her to be caring and kind. She would make an amazing mother one day; protective, caring, kind, strict when needed, and could get anyone to talk.

She didn't say anything when she reached him. She just turned off the water, took away the sponge from his hands (It always seemed like he was on dish duty), and placed a comforting hand on his. She led him out onto the living room and sat him down at the dining room near the kitchen.

"Mike, you don't have to go through this alone. Crying by yourself over the sink won't help you at all. You can **always** come to me whenever you need to talk or cry or whatever, you know that right?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there and played with his fingers.

"Mikey?" Her hands moved from his shoulder to his moving fingers to catch his attention.

"Mikey?"

"Thanks, Charlie." He lifted his hand and gave a half smile. A tear escaped from his eye as he responded to her.

She gave a genuine smile back as her thumb wiped away the stray tear.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it right now," He shook his head at this, confirming her statement, "So I wanna show you something."

He looked at her curiously.

She dragged her up to her room where she took out a beach blanket and then dragged him out to the beach where she proceeded to lay the blanket on the ground.

She sat down and motioned him to follow.

Once they'd gotten comfortable she told him to close his eyes. He looked at her with confusion and she said, "Just do it."

She looked at him for a while wondering how peaceful he looked.

She told him to breathe deeply and again he obeyed.

"Open your eyes." She whispered into his ear and once he did a look of awe danced across his face.

"Woah."

A satisfied smile landed on Charlie's face as she looked up at the sky.

"My dad used to show this to me when I was upset as a child."

Mike tore his eyes away from the beautiful night sky as his eyes landed on an equally beautiful Charlie. A smile full of content and sincerity dawned on her beautiful face and for the first time that night, he wasn't thinking about Bello or Eddie or footsteps or anything really.

The only thing that filled his mind was this moment and how he promised to himself that he'd never forget this moment. And the way Charlie looked up at the stars. And how she shared this childhood memory with him in order for him not to be upset anymore or dwell on sadness or guilt. How she sacrificed sleep for him. And how she cared so much for him to do this.

And for that, he was eternally grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! :D


End file.
